Movie Night
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: MovieVerse! Tony and Pepper spend an evening together. Warning: Iron Man 2 Spoilers and Fluffiness! Part 1 in the Date Series. Look out for the sequel, Three.


**Movie Night**

**So I saw Iron Man 2 today! I was skepitcal, I'll admit and I'm glad to be proven wrong. So in excitement for Pepper and Tony FINALLY kissing, I wrote this fic. The idea came to me when I realized that Pepper almost only wears professional clothes. That might not be true (it's been a while since I saw Iron Man 1) but even so, it's not a major part of this fic so I think it'll be ok. I did my best to keep characters in line and remember where everything is.**

**So, without further ado, I give you _Movie Night._**

**I don't own Iron Man... or Tony or Pepper or JARVIS... ect. If I did I'd be rich and happy!**

* * *

"Sir, Pepper has arrived." JARVIS said.

Tony Stark glanced down at his watch. Was it six o'clock already?

"Tell her I'm down here." He said, turning the screwdriver in his hand.

"Yes sir."

He gave the screw one last good turn before pulling away. He had spent most of the day down in his lab adding finishing touches to the repairs made on his Iron Man suit. He would never admit it but he had taken a serious beating from Vanko and his droids. Nearly half his suit was destroyed and while he could have easily let the machines repair it, he took it upon himself to slowly rebuild what was damaged. It took over a week, between making new parts, taking old ones out, and of course spending the rest of the time between meetings and appearances.

Now it was Saturday and he promised Pepper he would spend some time with her. He smiled as he picked up the hand towel on the table next to him to wipe the grease off his hands. Him and Pepper; the thought gave way to an odd sense of what he was certain was called 'butterflies'. Not that he minded. He never felt that way about anyone and the fact that she returned the feelings, well it was like the first time he flew in the Iron Man: astoundingly exhilarating.

"Tony?" Pepper's voice brought him out of his revere.

"I'm sorry Pepper, I lost track of time. Give me a second and I'll…" His voice trailed when he turned around and saw her standing by his desk. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was wearing faded jeans and plain green t-shirt, her hair down and wavy.

"What?" She smiled, her eyes expressing confusion. As she watched Tony look her over, she shifted nervously. "Do I have something on me?" She looked down at her shirt and her pants. Tony shook his head and walked slowly over to her.

"I just realized," he said looking her over again, "I have never seen you in jeans."

"I'll go change if you want me too," she said managing to keep her smile.

"Oh no, don't!" Tony said quickly, hold up his hands. "I like you in jeans. In fact, you should wear them more often. JARVIS, make a note. Remind me to bring up dress code changes at the next meeting."

"Note taken, sir." JARVIS replied.

Pepper laughed taking Tony's hand, "I'm sure that will go real well with the board."

"You're still the boss," Tony said, taking her other hand. "You can veto the board." Pepper rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I thought I told you I resigned."

"Yea, well, I rehired you. How about that?" He asked smirking.

Pepper rolled her eyes again. They were now standing inches a part although neither of them knew exactly how they got so close. Pepper leaned in further, Tony's heart bounding.

"You should go change," She said softly, her breath tickling his face. She wanted to just skip passed go and kiss him, however being the formal person she was, Pepper knew she could wait. "I'll be upstairs."

She pulled away and walked out the sliding door, leaving Tony to catch his breath. After a moment, he bolted out the door and up the stairs to his room. As he yanked off his dirty white t-shirt and replaced it with a casual button up, thoughts of Pepper flooded his mind. That woman was going to drive him insane, he was sure of it. Placing on jeans of his own, he made his way down to the living room, where Pepper waited sitting on the couch.

It was Pepper's turn to stare as he walked over to her. Sure she had seen him wear that shirt before but back then he was just her boss and out right staring was not professional. He sat down next to her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was thinking," he said, resting his arm behind her along the length of the couch, "we stay in a watch a movie.""What kind of movie?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her left ear.

"Whatever kind you want."

"Hmm, that's a tough one," she said, leaning against him.

"I hear Sherlock Holmes is good, the new one."

Pepper's eyes lit up, "Oh I've wanted to see that! The one with Robert Downey Jr.? He's my favorite actor."

"Really? I thought Brad Pitt was more your type?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He is a good actor, but Robert Downey Jr. is just more, I don't know funnier," she shrugged.

"I'll remember that. Sherlock Holmes it is."

* * *

By the end of the movie, Pepper had her legs stretched out across the couch leaning against Tony who had an arm draped across her waist.

"Mute," Tony said as the credits rolled.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Pepper said, sitting up and swinging her feet to the floor.

"Pepper?" Tony said with a faint smile.

"Tony?" she replied.

"Move in with me."

Pepper's eyes widened and she stared in silence.

"Move in with you? Is that what you just said?" She asked flabbergasted after a moment.

"Yes," he said seriously, "You're here most of the time anyways. You can have your own room, lord knows I have the space." Pepper shook her head and laughed disbelievingly.

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun a bit to soon?" She smirked, "You haven't even took me on a proper date."

Tony blinked, "This is a date! Watching movies counts as a date, Rhodey told me so." He raised his brows, smiled, and crossed his arms.

He knew she thought he was joking but he was actually serious. She was right, however; it was too soon. Still, it didn't hurt to try.

"Maybe after a year-" She started in what Tony like to call her 'mother' tone.

"A year?" He shook his head, "I'm an impatient man, Ms. Potts. You should know that."

"I'm going to go home now, Tony." She said ignoring his protests. As she stood, he followed suit.

"Think about it," he persisted.

"Good night Tony," she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips. "and tell Rhodey movies at home is only a date after three other dates precede it."

"Hey, I tried to take you to Venice." He yelled as she walked away. She waved a hand up to let him know she heard him. "You complete me!" He yelled louder.

He heard the door slam and sat back down, staring at the now blank screen in front of him. At that moment, Tony Stark grinned like a fool and as Pepper pulled out the drive, so was she.

* * *

**My excuse for the fluff is that they are still a 'new' couple. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
